cedarboundwhispersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scalpel M.D.
Name: Scalpel M.D. Seeming: Wizened Kith: Chiurgeon Court: Courtless Appearant age: 26 True age: 34 Birthdate: September 3, 1978 Physical description Mask While Scalpel would hardly make much of a comment on his appearance, the Wizened has a rather ordinary appearance to him. While not ugly by any means, he possesses what he would of once referred to as a humble handsomeness. with a full head of short, slightly shaggy black hair, grey-blue eyes, and sharp facial features, Scalpel is moderately good looking, but is hardly remarkable. This "humble handsomeness" extends to the rest of his body. Being fairly tall and thin, he sports a impressive amount of muscle for someone oh his light frame. All of this comes together into a body that is fairly pleasing to look at, but is easily overlooked when seen from within a crowd. He also seems to always be overheated, as his body constantly has a faint layer of perspiration that gives off no odor, but makes him feel damp and slightly sticky all the time. Mien To Changeling eyes however, he becomes far more memorable. While his build has not changed, the first thing anyone ever notices are the scars; his entire body is crisscrossed with surgical scars from head to toe, making him appear to have been dissected and then sown back up numerous times. in addition to that his skin has a faint red, slick tinge to it as what looks like a layer of partially dried blood covers his whole body. Another unnerving change is his eye color, which changes from blue to the color of freshly spilled blood, and his pupils are a good deal smaller than what could possibly be considered normal. Personality Personality wise, Scalpel is plagued by his memories of what he went through, and he is often overcome by guilt and loathing over what he had done, not to mention more than a small share of terror regarding his "operation" room. To hide this, he puts up the facade of a witty doctor with a dry sense of humor and often sporting a smile, though keen observers can tell with a bit of effort that this is an act. His inability to feel truly happy makes it quite difficult for him to keep up his mask of forced humor and false smiles for long periods of time. When it comes to the topic of magic, that is one of the few things that can bring as close as a true smile out of him as he can manage, and he shows he has an immense curiosity in Fae magic. Another facet of his personality is that his time in the "operation" room has caused his trust in other people to be highly degraded, making it very difficult to completely trust strangers, if any at all. There is one exception to this, Scalpel has grown very fond of his hedge beast companion Chisel and seems to rely heavily on her opinion, even seeming to use her as his own conscience in certain situations. History Scalpel always wanted to be a doctor, that is what he has been able to piece together from his life in the real world. While he remembers very little of his time on Earth, to him that's largely irrelevant to what he does remember while in Arcadia: White walls, black floor, harsh ceiling lights and that horrible operation table. Scalpel was a servant for the True Fae "doctor" known as the Red Harvester, a being made of a thousand limbs, each tipped with a wicked medical instrument. The Fae's temperament was just as wicked, and made it a medical "practice" of harvesting organs, bone, muscle, blood, or even metaphysical aspects of his "patients", and expected his "staff" to do the same. Scalpel was one such operator, and for what seemed like an eternity Scalpel cut people open, took anything of value, no matter what it was or how important it was to said patients. Eventually loathing and guilt caused Scalpel to approach one of his fellow doctors, a hobgoblin, and begged for a way to somehow return what was stolen, well as best as he was able to at least. By selling his ability to feel genuine happiness to the goblin, he was given the ability to heal a patient's injuries, no matter how severe, provided that he exert a supreme power of will to the cause. With his new found power, he was, on rare occasion, able to give back what he stole from his fellows and more. During this time he gained many friends and allies and was christened "Scalpel, M.D." by his grateful regulars. Then the tables turned on him, and Scalpel found himself on the receiving end of the knives. For years it seemed, Scalpel was cut apart, put back together, and then cut apart again. While it was the worst pain he had ever felt, Scalpel was resigned to his fate. He believed that this was the punishment he so richly deserved for all the horrible atrocities he committed. Fate it seemed, was more forgiving, and one day Scalpel was shocked to discover the hellish, mind shattering pain he was subjected to day in and day out was gone. Not only that, but he was put back together for the final time and his bonds were cut. Confused, Scalpel opened his eyes and saw the very goblin that he sold his ability to feel true happiness to. The Goblin had taken pity on the changeling, and wanted to allow him to escape. Thanks to the Hobgoblin, Scalpel was able to achieve freedom, though at the cost of the goblin's life as it sacrificed it's life. Guilty once again, Scalpel laid down, ready to die, when a small female hedge beast stumbled upon him. The hedge beast introduced herself as Chisel, and she was a little lab rat, also covered scars like him. Chisel was able convince him that all was not lost, he could make up for all the wrong he did, by doing what he knew what to do: healing people. and thanks to Chisel, Scalpel was able to find the strength to go on and find his way back to Earth. What happened next, is another story. Category:Wizened Category:Active PC